Hikawa Sayo/Gallery
Promotional Art Hikawa sayo.png Sayo.png Roselia.png Roselia New Costumes.jpg Rosenlied.jpg Zeit.jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png Hikawa Sayo - J!NS Collab.png 3rd general election roselia.png|roselia 3rd general election commemorative illustration|link=https://twitter.com/bang_dream_gbp/status/1219596001847070720?s=20 Anime OVA visual.jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Roselia (PICO).png PICO Sayo.png Sayo PICO Icon.png Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 20k Followers Illustration.jpg Japanese New Year (2018) Illustration.jpg Roselia First Live.jpg Roselia Live at Anisama.jpg First Roselia no RADIO SHOUT! Celebration Illustration.jpg GBP JP 900,000 Twitter Followers.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1M Followers Illustration.jpg Bandori TV Youtube Livestream Illustration.png April Fools' Day (2019) Illustration.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 2 Days to go.jpg Roselia Flamme Wasser Live Celebration.jpg Girls Band Party Bandori Opening Screen Roselia Band Story 2.png Bandori Opening Screen WW First General Election.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 022001.png Stamp 022001 en.png Stamp 022S01.png Stamp 022500.png LINE 017.png LINE 032.png Wish Upon a Tanzaku Event Stamp.png Wish Upon a Tanzaku Worldwide Event Stamp.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Event Stamp.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Worldwide Event Stamp.png Summer in the Shining Land of Water Event Stamp.png Summer in the Shining Land of Water Worldwide Event Stamp.png Event Banners Wish Upon a Tanzaku Event Banner.png Wish Upon a Tanzaku Worldwide Event Banner.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Event Banner.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Worldwide Event Banner.png Cooking Class Craziness! Event Banner.png Cooking Class Craziness! Worldwide Event Banner.png Twin Star Ensemble Event Banner.png Blooming Flowers in Zero Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Gacha Cool 2017 Banner.png Worldwide Gacha Cool Banner.png 6.5 Million Players Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png Twinkling Milky Way Gacha Banner.png Twinkling Milky Way Worldwide Gacha Banner.png New Years Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png A Serene New Movement Gacha Banner.png A Serene New Movement Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Mystic Coral Reef Gacha Banner.png Mystic Coral Reef Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Stardust Horoscope Gacha Banner.png Girls Band Life! 2 Gacha Banner.png Sound Of A Promise Turned Red Gacha Banner.png Meaningful Lyrics Poetry Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Hard Worker Live2D Model.png Onstage (Hikawa Sayo) Live2D Model.png Twin Problems Live2D Model.png Good Sound Live2D Model.png Ice Cream In Summer Live2D Model.png Tanabata Pair Live2D Model.png Teardrops and Rainfall Live2D Model.png Making Cookies Live2D Model.png An Alluring Hand Live2D Model.png Blue Roses in Harmony (Hikawa Sayo) Live2D Model.png Tank in Training Live2D Model.png Perfect Form, Perfect Shot Live2D Model.png This Time, I Will Live2D Model.png With the Rain Live2D Model.png Things You Can Say to Me Live2D Model.png Sparkling Sea Magic Live2D Model.png A Quietly Burning Fire Live2D Model.png The Stars I Saw with You Live2D Model.png New Work Challenges Live2D Model.png The Same Place To Go Live2D Model.png Noble Rose (Hikawa Sayo) Live2D Model.png Serious Disciplinary Committee Member Live2D Model.png Their Promise Live2D Model.png Celebration Parfait Live2D Model.png Stunning Composer Live2D Model.png Autumn Fox Live2D Model.png In Partner's Crisis Live2D Model.png Dancer of Dreams Live2D Model.png Other Models Hikawa Sayo - Apron Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Archery Uniform Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Archery Uniform (No Chest Guard) Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Blue Roses in Harmony (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Girls' Anthology Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Neo-Fantasy Online Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Precious Summer Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Swimsuit 2018 Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Training Outfit Live2D Model.png Hikawa_Sayo_Cookie_Commander_(April_Fools_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Hikawa Sayo - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Hikawa_Sayo_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Hikawa Sayo - Precious Summer chibi.png Hikawa Sayo - Year of the Dog chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 56.jpg|Thrilling Conversation (With Lisa & Yukina) Loading Screen Comic 57.jpg|Sisterly Love? Loading Screen Comic 58.jpg|Disciplinary Committee Loading Screen Comic 61.jpg|No Good Loading Screen Comic 64.jpg|First Piercing Loading Screen Comic 68.png|Worried About Loading Screen Comic 89.png|It's Not Hard to Guess Category:Gallery